Kairos Tkacz Przeznaczenia
thumb|450px|Kairos Tkacz PrzeznaczeniaKairos Tkacz Przeznaczenia ''(ang. Kairos Fateweaver), '''Wyrocznia Tzeentch'a' (ang. Oracle of Tzeentch) - jeden z najpotężniejszych Władców Zmian. Opis thumb|left|300px|Nowy Model Główną cechą wyglądu odróżniającą Tkacza Przeznaczenia od innych Władców Zmian jest fakt iż posiada on dwie głowy, zawsze mówi jedno zdanie prawdziwe i jedno zdanie fałszywe. Kairos spędza większość swojego czasu po prawicy Tzeentch'a, dzieląc się swoją wiedzą o przeszłości i szepcząc tajemnice przyszłości. Dziewięciu Władców Zmian zapisuje każde wypowiedziane przez Wyrocznie Tzeentch'a słowo po dziewięć razy, dzięki czemu Tzeentch przybliża się do zrozumienia wieczności. Ci którzy zadowolą Zmieniającego Ścieżki mogą dostąpić zaszczytu audiencji u Wyroczni Tzeentch'a. Demon odpowie na każde pytanie, zawsze podając 2 odpowiedzi prawdę i kłamstwo, obie równie wiarygodne. Czasami Architekt Losu wysyła Tkacza Przeznaczenia do walki. W bitwie Wyrocznia Tzeentch'a wykorzystuje swoje wizje przyszłości przewidując akcje wroga nim ten je wykona. Ponadto demon ten jest niezwykle potężnym psionikiem. Jego bronią jest Kostur Jutra (ang. Staff of Tomorrow). Historia thumb|270px|Stary Model Jedyną rzeczą której Tzeentch nie jest w stanie zrozumieć jest Studnia Wieczności, leżąca w środku Niemożliwej Fortecy. Mówi się że jest to miejsce gdzie przestrzeń i czas powstają oraz się kończą. By ją zrozumieć Zmieniający Ścieżki musiał by do niej wejść, jednak nie ma on pewności że by z niej wyszedł. W celu rozwiązania zagadki bez narażania siebie, Tzeentch wrzucał do studni swoich Władców Zmian, kolejne demony nie wracały, w końcu Tzeentch wrzucił do studni Władce Zmian o imieniu Kairos Tkacz Przeznaczenia. Demonowi udało się przeżyć, lecz jego ciało zostało nienaturalnie postarzone i wyrosła mu druga głowa. Dzięki czasowi spędzonemu w Studni Wieczności Kairos widzi rzeczy ukryte nawet przed wzrokiem Tzeentch'a. Prawa głowa ma wizje wszystkich możliwych przyszłości, a lewa widzi przeszłość. Jednak moce te sprawiły, że jest ślepy na teraźniejszość. M30 44 lata przed wybuchem Herezji Horusa w Oku Grozy, na martwym świecie Shanriatha dokładnie 13 sekund po walce Lorgara z An'ggrathem, przyleciał Kairos. W tak ważnej sprawie Bogowie Chaosu pozwolili Wyroczni Tzeentch'a mówić tylko prawdę. Demon przepowiedział Aurelianowi, że będzie mógł walczyć z Guillimanem nad Calth i jeśli do tego dojdzie to Patriarcha Ultramarines zginie, lecz przez to obrona Imperatora będzie wzmocniona przez zbyt wielu obrońców i wojna zostanie przegrana. Kairos ukazał Urizenowi wizje jego triumfu nad Guillimanem po czym odleciał. M41 *933.M41 Fort kosmiczny Somaro zostaje opanowany przez demony, przez co powstaje niebezpieczna wyrwa w obronie Świata Kuźni Venta Secundus. Gdy Kairos Tkacz Przeznaczenia przygotowuje swoje sługi się do ataku na planetę, Inkwizytor Wolfe wysyła do walki Szarych Rycerzy. Bitwa kończy się gdy mistrz Zakonu Kaldor Draigo pokonuje w walce Wyrocznie Tzeentch'a. *998.M41 w pobliżu Oka Grozy Biali Konsulowie zgłosili odegnanie większego demona zidentyfikowanego jako Tkacz Przeznaczenia. Terrańska Krucjata „Jesteś reliktem minionej epoki, dopiskiem do porażek twojego ojca. Powinieneś pozostać w przeszłości gdzie twoje miejsce, Prymarcho, bo nie ma dla ciebie miejsca w tej przyszłości.” Kairos Tkacz Przeznaczenia do Guillimana Gdy plan Abaddona by zabić Guillimana, nim ten się odrodzi zawiodły. Pomimo wysłania licznych sił pomniejszych band marines chaosu i sporej armii Czarnego Legionu plan zawiódł. Mistrz Wojny przyzwał i spętał Kairosa Tkacza Przeznaczenia, by demon zebrał armie przeciwko Prymarsze. Gdy Terrańska Krucjata dotarła do Maelstromu, została ona zmuszona do wyjścia z Immaterium. Lojaliści wpadli w zasadzkę Legionu Tysiąca Synów prowadzonych przez samego Magnusa. Demoniczny Prymarcha użył czarnoksięstwa by wciągnąć okręty Terrańskiej Krucjaty do Maelstromu. Lecąc przez burzę osnowy wojownicy Imperatora musieli walczyć o swoje życie. Na planecie Bathamor Guilliman spotkał Kairosa. Pierwsza z głów demona wyśmiała ciągłe próby ucieczki, mówiąc że widział każdą z możliwych przyszłości i każda kończyła się porażką Primarchy. Druga głowa rzekła iż Roboute była najbardziej nijakim z synów Imperatora i jest niezdolny do ocalenia Imperium tak samo jak gdy został powalony przez swojego lepszego brata. Imperialne siły wycofały się z planety i poleciały dalej. Nikt nie wiedział, że Guillimana dręczą wizje zesłane przez demona. W końcu Imperialna flota wpadła w zasadzkę Czerwonych Korsarzy, dowodził nią Kairos, który dzięki swojej wiedzy o przyszłości dokładnie wszystko zaplanował. Siły chaosu dokonały abordażu na Honor Macragge, okręt flagowy Guillimana. Pierwsza fala zdrajców i demonów wpadła na pokład. Potem przybył sam Tkacz Przeznaczenia. Kronikarz Pollonius dosłownie wybuchł gdy siła jego własnego umysłu została zwrócona przeciw niemu. Gdyby nie szybka interwencja Primarchy kapitan Sicarius zginął by razem z kilkoma innymi Ultramarines w płomieniach osnowy pochodzących z zabitego psionika. Widząc Władce Zmian Guilliman zaszarżował na niego, Sicarius tuż za nim.Prymarcha przebijał się do demona. Nie były potrzebne prorocze umiejętności Kairosa żeby wiedzieć, że Roboute będzie się starał do niego przebić oraz że Wyrocznia Tzeentcha nie ma w tym pojedynku szans. Dlatego też Tkacz Przeznaczenia przegotował swój własny przebiegły plan. thumb|500px|Guilliman vs Tkacz Przeznaczenia Gdy Prymarcha podszedł blisko z kostura demona wystrzeliły niebieskie płomienie. Dziewięciu Heroldów Tzeentch'a ukrytych za iluzją zrzuciło maskujące ich zaklęcie i rozpoczęło inkantować. Kairos podniósł Kostur Jutra nad swoje głowy, jego głos dołączył do powstającego zaklęcia. Od chwili gdy Guilliman wleciał do Maelstromu Kairos mącił mu w głowie, zastawiał pułapki w podświadomości. Nie było to proste zadanie bo umysł Prymarchy był fortecą racjonalizmu. Demon przetestował poczucie winy, złość i rozczarowanie Guillimana na stan obecnego Imperium i obawy o jego przyszłość.Prymarcha zachwiał się gdy żarzące się energie zaczęły się wylewać z jego oczu i ust. Wijące się zielone macki poczucia winy splatały się z wstęgami obrzydzenia i czerwonymi mackami gniewu. Guilliman próbował przeć do przodu jednak z rykiem bólu padł na kolano. Inni członkowie Krucjaty nie mogli mu pomóc. Zbierając siły Guilliman zdołał ostrzelać Kairosa, odrywając fragmenty jego torsu. Demoniczne inkantacje nie ustały, Tkacz Przeznaczenia wzmocnił ich intensywność, ton jego głosów zimny i okrutny. Negatywne emocje zasiane przez Wyrocznie Tzeentcha w umyśle Prymarchy owinęły się na około Guillimana. Roboute padł na ziemie jego ręce i nogi ciasno splecione jego własne emocje.Kairos kazał imperialnym opuścić broń, inaczej Guilliman zostanie zmiażdżony. Ultramarines, Święta Celestyna, Inkwizytor Greyfax i inni przerwali walkę i opuścili broń. Bitwa się zakończyła lojaliści zostali albo pojmani albo zabici. Więźniowie zostali przeniesieni do twierdzy Czerwonych Korsarzy, którą okazała się Forteca Czarnego Kamienia. Siły Imperium zostały umieszczone w celach, Guilliman nadal spętany przez skrystalizowane poczucie winy, złość i szaleństwo z jego własnego umysłu. Kairos nie chciał zabijać Guillimana, już miał wizje kilku momentów w których uwolnienie szalonego Primarchy dało by niezwykle intrygujące rezultaty. Przez anomalie nieznanego pochodzenie Wyrocznia Tzeentch'a nie dojrzał kilku możliwych przyszłości. Okręty z runą Krwawego Boga szybko zbliżyły się do fortecy, po czym dokonały abordażu. Banda Khornitów na czele której stał sam Skarbrand rzuciła się na Czerwonych korsarzy. Kairos zaczął błyskawicznie przywoływać demony Pana Przemiany. Korzystając z trwającego zamieszania Arlekini razem z Cypherem wdarli się na fortece. Upadły złożył Guillimanowi propozycje nie do odrzucenia, po akceptacji której go uwolnił. Kairos nie był chętny by walczyć z Prymarchą i tylko ciskał zaklęciami w lojalistów. Skarbrand nie miał takich oporów i rzucił się na Guillimana. Po pokonaniu krwiopijcy przez Prymarchę lojaliści uciekli z Arlekinami do pajęczego traktu. Źródła Codex: Chaos Daemons 6th Edition, s 42 s 91 Codex: Chaos Daemons 4th Edition, s 49 Codex: Space Marines 5th Edition, s 31 Warhammer 40,000 7th Edition Rulebook Gathering Storm: III Rise of Primarch s 38, 52 54, 55, 58, 59, 64, 65, 68, 69, 70, 72 Horus Heresy Aurelian (Novella) Aaron Dembski-Bowden Galeria Kairos 2.jpg|Co dwie głowy to niejedna kairostkaczowyzcodexukoloryzowany.jpg|Tzeentch wrzucił mnie do studni. KairoszerysigamrowajdoczterdziesciKprzeniesionyprzezgw.jpg Kairosidemonyzinczaostredarciejapy.jpg Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Tzeentch Kategoria:Demony Kategoria:Większe Demony Kategoria:Bohaterowie Chaosu